


Baby Mine

by Amydiddle



Series: Kidlet Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Another origin story/theory, Baby Deceit, Big Brother Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OC Sides, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Young Sides, baby sides, family love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: When a side forms in the mind of a host, they form young.A child, new and impressionable. Without much purpose but to grow into a new facet of a growing personality.A cry in the middle of the night wakes Anxiety, the eldest of the aspects that live in Thomas' subconscious. It was not the first time he would have to take care of a growing facet. Still something seems different about this new side and it is not the fact that one of his eyes is glowing gold nor the scales that cover half the face. He just wishes he could figure out what it was.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I have three ideas on how sides form:
> 
> Growing Up Parts of a Whole: They are in their rooms until they are allowed out upon being deemed needed
> 
> Kidlet (this book/series/thing): Sides appear as young babies and slowly grow over the coarse of a month [at least] as Thomas grows this new facet of himself. Only stopping when they reach Thomas' age. 
> 
> Imagined: This is not written yet but practically they are imagined creatures. Only appearing when they are created by Thomas for his vines/ss stories. Ya' know....it makes more sense written out in full. I promise.

“I am going to strangle whatever keeps making that sound.”

Anxiety looked down at the young child beside him. Worried about how the orange eyes blazed. With every day that Wrath grew, Anxiety could not help but worry about what this seemingly innocent four-year-old would become once he caught up with Thomas’ age.

“It’s a baby, Wrath, you are not going to do that,” Anxiety said.

“Why not, it’s annoying and babies are stinky.”

The eldest side looked to his other side. Green eyes blazed bright in the dim light of the hallway, his arms crossed. The five-year-old kid looked even smaller in the large t-shirt he had stolen from Anxiety’s closet. Innocent almost, but Anxiety knew the greed behind those eyes.

“You were a baby once too, Jealousy, and I didn’t leave you to cry.”

Jealousy pouted. Both the children did not seem convinced.

“He won’t be a baby for long. Only a day or so, so stop-.”

Anxiety stopped talking as the trio turned the corner. A door now stood at the end of this hallway. It almost glowed in the darkness that surrounded it; a bright yellow with black designs painted around the doorframe.

“Why is that door so much brighter then mine! I want a bright door!” Jealousy stomped his foot and glared at the offending door.

“Too bright,” Wrath said.

Anxiety wanted to back away. Yellow was a sign of danger, caution, and poison. Thomas had seen it used on caution tape and saw it on the color of the bee that stung him.

But the crying was coming from inside. Loud and shrill; distressed.

The anxious trait took a breath and let go of Wrath’s hand.

“Stay out here.”

“Why do we have to stay outside?”

“Just do as I say, Jealousy!”

“But-“

Wrath sat on the ground and kicked Jealousy in the shin, “Shut up. The faster we get this done the faster I can go back to sleep.”

“Why did you kick me?”

“’Cause you are annoying.”

“I am not annoying!”

Anxiety tuned the argument out as he reached for the black door handle. He wanted to run. To flee. But the sudden end to the crying alarmed him more then the possible danger that could lie within.

_What if I waited too long?_

_What if this kid just suffocated himself?_

_Oh God, I killed a baby!_

Anxiety pulled the door open and stepped inside. The door automatically closed behind him; completely locking out the sound of the two younger sides that fought out in the hall.

The room was barren. The walls a grey color that was just slightly too dark to be comforting. A closet door was on one side of the room; painted black with yellow designs. A full-length mirror stood on a stand next to the front door. A single window broke the grey square that was this room; perfectly positioned above the crib in the corner of the room.

The white paint on the crib was chipped to show the dark-colored wood underneath. A light-yellow blanket poked out of one of the bars. Next to the crib a stuffed snake laid, button eyes two different colored. They stared up at Anxiety in a way that made his stomach curl.

The side took a breath and slowly moved forward into the room and he stopped next to the crib. His eyes darted to every corner to search for any possible trap. A tiny sniffle brought the gaze down into the crib and he could only stare down at the baby that laid there.

He was small, smaller then Wrath had been when he had first formed. Little feet snug in a black onesie kicked at the yellow blanket the baby laid on. Tiny mittens covered the hands of the baby to stop any accidental scratches from occurring. The tiny face was red and scrunched up, covered in tears and snot from crying. Blond curls were splayed out on the mattress; so different from the slowly darkening hair of their host.

But what caught Virgil’s attention the most was the left side of the child’s face. It was covered in light green scales. When the baby opened his eyes Virgil saw one yellow and one brown. So unlike the usual same color that he had seen in the previous sides.

The child’s eyes were filled with tears, but the sniffles stopped.

The two stared at each other. Silent. As if a breath could ruin the calm that had settled into the room.

Then it was broken as the baby started to whimper. Little arms reached up in a silent request that Anxiety answered without hesitation. The baby lifted and settled the child as comfortably as he could in his arms.

A cold, snotty face pressed into the anxious side’s shoulder. Little, mitten covered hands clung onto the hoodie.

“It’s okay, Kidlet, I got you. Don’t cry.”

Anxiety ran a hand through the curls in, what he hoped, was a calming gesture. As gently as he could, the side leaned down and picked up the toy. His hold on the baby did not waver; so scared of dropping something so small.

“It’ll be okay, no more crying.” He moved the toy to be in the baby’s view. A small smile appeared on his face when the child grabbed it. Squishing it against his face; eyes wide as they stared at Anxiety.

So much trust even as tears wanted to fall.

“Yeah, there you go,” a smile pulled onto Anxiety’s face, “No more tears. This place needs more smiles.”

The baby pushed the toy into his mouth.

“You probably need some food, huh? All that crying probably made you hungry. I know I get hungry after I have a big melt down.”

The baby just made a small noise as he shifted the toy to a better position in his mouth. Clearly the plush of the snake was much more interesting then the words that the older child was saying.

“Cute,” Anxiety mumbled the words as he pushed the door open. He had almost forgotten about the other two sides until he had hands trying to pull the baby out of his grip.

“What is it?”

“Why does he look like that?”

“What kind of side even is that?”

“Why is it so stinky?”

“I was cuter then him, right? I mean, obviously.”

Anxiety pulled back before the baby could be wrenched from his grip. Holding the child closer to his chest then before. A few sniffles came from the baby who was clearly overwhelmed by the sudden attention.

“Stop it, both of you.”

Jealousy glared.

“We just want to see the thing that woke us up,” Wrath snarled.

“He is not a thing,” Anxiety snapped. His patience always ran thin with the dark side. A tiny whimper made him check his tone before he continued.

“He’s a side. New, not yet fully formed, but he is a side.”

“Not a good one seeing as he is all scaly” Jealousy mumbled.

“Might I remind you about your feathers, Jealousy?” Anxiety shot back.

The kid pulled at his hair where a few blue-green feathers poked out. An embarrassed flush taking over his face. Wrath moved to stand next to the other side, orange eyes glowing as he glared.

“You both can go back to bed. I can take care of this.”

“But-.” Jealousy moved to protest but the glare he got made him silent.

“Some on, J, we don’t need to hang out with Anxiety and his dumb baby anyway,” Wrath mumbled. His hand was gentle as he led the other side away.

Anxiety only let out a breath when the two kids turned down the corner and disappeared into the darkness.

“Sorry you had to see all that, kid.”

He looked down at the baby in his arms. Mismatched eyes looked back up at him; toy now soaked in drool. A wet, mitten hand moved up and touched the side’s cheek.

“Gross, but thanks for trying,” he looked at the hall where the two other sides had disappeared, “I’ll talk to them in the morning. I promise.”

The baby’s yellow eye seemed to flash at the words. It was unsettling.

“Okay, you are weird.”

The baby moved the toy out of his mouth, “Ba!”

“Least you admit to it, Kidlet. Now, do you eat solid food yet or are you on a solely plush toy diet?”

Anxiety was slow as he moved down the hall towards his own room. His eyes rarely left the child in his arms. The response to his question was just a slow blink and the toy being pushed back into the mouth.

“That is what I thought,” Anxiety sighed, “We’ll try bananas anyway. Think you will like how they taste. Much more high end then a plush toy.”

Babies were not very good at conversations, but Anxiety did not seem to mind. He missed when the other two could only stare at him blankly and make small noises. Though Wrath was much fussier then the child in his arms now and Jealousy was constantly in need to be held.

“Let’s see how this round goes,” Anxiety whispered to the air as he pushed his door open. A wave of the hand had what he needed summoned.

The baby didn’t protest too much as he was placed into the dark black highchair and the spit covered mittens were taken off. The baby simply let the plush toy snake fall onto the high chair’s table and looked around the room. His focus seemed to stay on the clock that never seemed to stop spinning. Little eyes wide as he tried to follow the frantic hands.

Anxiety dug into a few drawers until he found what he was looking for.

“Alright, short stack, lets see if you are going to make a mess of my room.”

He pulled up his desk chair to face the high chair. A spoon summoned into his hand as he opened the jar.

The baby’s cheeks puffed out as he watched Anxiety closely. Little feet kicked back and forth as the baby adjusted to the chair. Bare hands hit the table. He seemed to like having free hands.

“You excited for some ‘nana?” He did not mean for the baby talk but the reaction was worth it.

The baby seemed to freeze and then almost looked disapproving at the baby talk that was attempted.

“Alright, alright.  No baby talk,” Anxiety chuckled as he scooped some of the bananas onto the spoon, “But can you try this? If not, I got a bottle somewhere.”

He held up the spoon near the baby’s face. The kid tilted his head to the side and then raised a hand to try and take what was being handed to him. Tiny fingers moved right into the food. The baby let go instantly and looked at his hand. Eyes looked to Anxiety to see if this was normal and okay.

“Not exactly what I meant you to do, but hey. Yeah, that is food.”

Anxiety turned the spoon to his own mouth and mimed eating it.

“Food.”

The kid watched closely and then stuck the food covered hand into his mouth. The yellow eye’s pupil seemed to take over the iris. The brown human eye seemed to sparkle. His little feet kicked as he reached a sticky, drool covered hand back to the spoon.

“I am gonna take that as you like it.”

“Ne!”

The baby kicked his feet faster as he tried to reach over the highchair’s tray for the spoon.

“Okay hold on,” Anxiety rolled his eyes and moved the spoon forward. This time encouraging the little mouth to wrap around the plastic spoon instead of sticking his fingers in it. “There we go. Big bite.”

The kid was too happy to care about more accidental baby talk. The little face having some banana squish out as he enjoyed his food.

Every bite that Anxiety fed the baby seemed to be an adventure in keeping it in the kid’s mouth. This baby was determined to play with his food as much as he wanted to eat it. Little hands and the onesie becoming caked with mashed banana.

“You know that this is food and not finger paint, right?”

Anxiety asked as he screwed the lid to the jar shut. The kid had been playing with the last three scoops and it seemed safe to say that he was done eating.

The baby just giggled and hit a nice puddle of banana so that it splattered. Anxiety fought the smile that wanted to appear. This kid had only been around him for an hour and already had him wrapped around his tiny fingers. Curses.

The older side wiped the banana off his cheek with a sigh, “You are lucky that we are figments in a mind and not real people.”

With a snap of his fingers, the baby was clean of banana and in a dark onesie that resembled a bat. The little eyes were wide at the sudden change and he started to poke at the fake wings. Trying to stick one in his mouth but it was just out of reach.

“Adorable,” Anxiety chuckled as he picked up the baby. His hand moved to pull the hood up over the wild curls, “A little flying baby puppy dog.”

The baby did not seem interested in the side that held him. His attention was on the toy that he had left on the high chair. A tiny noise being made as little hands reached for it.

“Alright, alright. I see how it is. I feed you and you only want the toy.”

Anxiety picked it up and then sat down on his bed with the baby on his lap. The kid seemed happy to have the snake back in his grip, little hands shaking the plush up and down. Giggling at the movements.

“If it wasn’t for the scales, I would believe you were a ‘light’ side or whatever the other sides are calling their group now,” Anxiety yawned, “You are just so happy, sunshine.”

The baby babbled to the snake toy. A tiny squeal left him as Anxiety moved them both to lay down; the child rested on top of him.

Anxiety was still gentle as he turned the baby over, so they were stomach to chest. The drool-soaked snake now rested on the bed next to them. Mismatched eyes looked at him with wonder at this new position.

“I forgot how cute your little things are when you experience new things,” Anxiety found himself whispering. A finger brushed a few stray curls out of the baby’s face, “You are so full of wonder and hope.”

The baby yawned and laid the side of his head on Anxiety’s chest. Seeming to be calmed by the sound of the heart he heard and the hand that rubbed his back gently.

“Yeah, it’s late isn’t it? Think we could both use some sleep.”

He did not want to fall asleep with a baby on him, but Anxiety did not have the heart to try and move the small figure that rested on his stomach. So he just laid there, amazed as their heart beats seemed to align. For the first time since he was formed he felt calm.


End file.
